Undertaker's Friend
by Honda Natsuka
Summary: When Ciel and Sebastian walked into the Undertaker's shop, they expected the Undertaker. Well, they found the Undertaker, but also a white haired teen.
1. And the Boy Couldnt Help But Fall Asleep

**A/N: Well... Hints of seballen I guess...? Um... I used the manga for the discussions. Slightly altered to fit Creepyish!Allen. Allen is OOC in this, and on purpose. Please tell me if the rating or genre is incorrect. T.T**

**Warning: Seballen awesomeness~!**

* * *

><p>The five noblemen (And woman) stepped into the dark shop, home of the Undertaker. Inside, Ciel and Sebastian had expected the Undertaker to be there, but instead, they found a boy. The boy was busy sleeping on an empty coffin next to the far wall. Ciel decided to leave the boy alone. After all, he might be as strange as the Undertaker.<p>

"Are you there, Undertaker?" Ciel called as he looked around the room. Suddenly, a mysterious voice echoed (?) around the room.

"... hi hi... I knew... You would come..." It said. A coffin that was leaning on the wall slowly opened. "Wel~come, Earl... Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin...?" There the Undertaker was. He was a creepy man, with long gray hair, but not from old age. His hair had a few braids throughout, which is worn so as to hide his eyes. He has a noticeable scar across his face, neck, and left pinky finger, and has long black fingernails (No more describing now).

"I didn't come here to play," Ciel growled. The Undertaker placed a finger on Ciel's lips.

"You don't need to tell me. I know why you came. With just one look~ I can tell what's on your mind," Undertaker said mysteriously, "since the earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can to help."

"You know something?" Ciel asked the rather creepy man.

"Please, take a seat first, I'll go make tea." Undertaker chuckled.

"Sit where-?" Everbody asked but was cut off by the now awake boy.

"Why not sit on top?" The boy that was earlier asleep offered. One they got a good look at him, they saw that he, sort-of like the Undertaker, had white hair. On the left side of his face was an ugly (To me it isn't) scar, and they noticed that his eyes were a bright silver. The boy turned to the Undertaker and smiled. "Why don't I make the tea; I don't mind." he politely offered.

"Oh little, innocent Allen! So kind of you to do free labor for an undertaker like me~!" Undertaker exagerated, causing the boy, whom's name is Allen, to chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Now then, you want to know about Jack the Ripper? Everyone's been scared because of this disturbance... But this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing," Undertaker munched on a bone shaped cookie.<p>

"!" were the noblemen's (and woman's) reaction.

"This isn't the first time? What do you mean?" Madame Red gulped.

"It's happened before, a case where prostitutes were killed," Allen smiled as he swiftly munched on a cookie, before taking a swig of his black tea.

The Undertaker picked up the jar and held it towards the young earl. "What some?" He asked him.

"Don't want any..." Ciel sweat dropped.

"In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too," Allen added thoughtfully.

"But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases. Though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common," Undertaker chuckled and Allen laughed too.

"Something in common?" Ciel trailed off.

"... What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Well now, I wonder what, I wonder what it is indeed. Is it bothering you?" Undertaker closed the lid of the cookie jar and handed it to Allen, who promptly opened it and dove into the bone shaped cookies.

"I see, so that's how it is. You're very good at doing business, Undertaker. How much money do you want for this information?" Lau smirked.

"How much money? I don't want any of the queen's money!" Undertaker closed up on Lau before turning to Ciel, "now then earl... haa haa... I only have one requirement... Show me a 'first rate laugh.' If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you...!"

Allen rolled his eyes but on his face was a smile. Undertaker collapsed onto the table, muttering 'haa haa... Isn't it great?'

"Weirdo," Ciel muttered quietly to Sebastian, whom's eyes were stuck on Allen's cute face.

"Fu... Earl, if that's the case, let me handle this," Lau stepped up. "The sleeping tiger of the Shanghai New Year's party, also referred to as my soul, this should satisfy you! Do you like it?" he finished and was quiet surprised when nobody was laughing.

"It looks like he still won't talk, Lau... It can't be helped," Madame Red stepped up. "Then I, Madame Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now. If I ask him, he'll be sure to tell us!"

She cleared her throat. "So- because ###### turns into ***! So *** Will also ***! But- ****- ######- ****- #####-" It was so dirty, Sebastian covered Ciel's ears and Undertaker covered Allen's. About an hour later, she was 'X'ed out.

"You're the only one left, Earl," Allen chuckled.

"Bu-" Madame Red and Lau started but paused.

"I've helped you many times in the past... Can't you be nice to me just this once?" Undertaker pouted.

"Damn..." Ciel murmured. Sebastian stepped up. "Sebastian?"

"It can't be helped," the butler sighed.

"Oh... It's the butler's turn now?" Allen smiled cheerfully.

"Everyone, please step outside for a moment," Sebastian pulled on his gloves.

"Se... Sebastian..." stuttered Ciel.

"You absolutely must not peek inside..." Sebastian sparkled.

* * *

><p>They stood in silence until-<p>

"Ahhahahaha!" A pair of loud laughing came out of the shop. The door opened and there stood a smiling Sebastian.

"Please come back in. Let's continue our discussion," he bowed.

On a coffin layed Undertaker, who was drooling and in La La Land. On another coffin, Allen was still chuckling lightly.

"Th-that was classic!" he gasped out before temperarily passing out.

"Come... Continue... I have seen my heart's desire..." drooled Undertaker, whom had just came out of La La Land. "Whatever you want to know is fine... Actually... I've always thought, that there weren't enough... 'Guests.' Gu fu~." he had returned to normal by now and Allen was coming back to the living.

"Not enough?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yes, not enough..." Allen groaned as he sat up.

"Internal organs, of course," they (Undertaker and Allen) said in unison.

"!" Was their response. Allen groggly stood up and walked into the kitchen (Is there a kitchen?) and came back a minute later with a tea cup.

"Don't you think that the eternally sleeping 'guests' that lay in the coffins are so cute?" the Undertaker asked as he picked up a human model.

"Of course!" Allen smirked into his cup of tea.

"My- our- hobby is to take out organs for research," Undertaker petted the model. Lau and Madame Red were holding measuring cups with a grim/disgusted look.

"This could have stored a kidney before, right?" Lau asked, hiding his mouth with his over sized sleeve. "A criminal could've given it to a loan shark..."

"It also could've come from the slums of China. That prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore," Undertaker chuckled as Lau bristled angrily. "because her womb, is gone. Recently, these kind of 'guests' have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood, it's made us very busy."

"Let's just say that there aren't very many people out on the streets at night, but accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person, right?" Sebastian offered.

"The butler understands well, I too feel this way," Undertaker did a cheshire grin and Allen giggled.

"If he had to act within such a short time, he should slit the troat first," Allen grinned darkly as Undertaker demostrated as he (Allen) talked. "And proceed to cut the stomach. It's easier to succeed this way," he hummed. Undertaker took that as his cue to begin talking.

"From the looks of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had to have been someone experienced. You should've been able to figure that out too, earl," he chuckled, "it's very likely that the murderer is an expert. Maybe if he knew you were here, it could lure him out. He will keep committing crimes, he definitely will, unless somebody stops him."

"Can you stop him? 'The notorious noble'- Ciel Phantomhive?" Allen smirked before setting his tea down. He looked over everybody, his gaze lingering on Sebastian.

"The world of darkness has the world of darkness's rules. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulation him from behind," Ciel mused as Sebastian helped put his coat on. "I won't be scared, no matter what tricks the queen's lackeys want to use, I will solve them all. Sorry for intruding, Undertaker. Allen." He proceeded to leave the shop.

"Wait earl. Take Allen," Undertaker chuckled as he pushed the teen toward the noblemen.

* * *

><p>They all climbed into the carriage stiffly.<p>

"What do you think after hearing that?" Ciel asked the others.

"I've been thinking...The murderer should be 'anatomical expert,' but also know where the police are when they commit the crime. The culprit could be taking away the organs for some kind of ceremony or because they're with a 'Black Magic Cult,'" Sebastian shifted. Allen had taken the liberty of seating himself in the butler's lap.

"Then right now... Where do we start from?" Madame Red asked Sebastian, and trying in the best of her abilities to ignore the white haired teen nuzzle the demon's neck. "It's 'the season' right now, there's so many people gathered at the capital! Not only are London doctors suspects, there's also the head physicians that aristocrats from all over could have brought. And not just doctors, students of medical schools could also be the culprit. Like Lau, there are many foreigners that brought weapons."

"You guys are different from the noblemen I'm used to~" Allen interrupted/stated and looked up at Sebastian before turning to Madame Red.

"Hmm...? How so?" Lau questioned.

"Well, the ones I'm used to are the ones that make fun of and beat up poor abandoned children who have to work in the circus for years before finally leaving with a vagabond clown who named me. Then said clown dies, causing me to cry at his grave for hours before that damn Alcoholic comes along and takes me with him, saying he's training me, but was actually using me to pay for debts he creates! Then, finally one day I manage to leave him, but I'm still getting hunted by loan sharks and having to pay the debts!" Allen ranted before calming down.

"... But if we wait a week, 'the season's' events will be over and many doctors will go home," Madame Red quietly finished, eyeing Allen nervously.

"We'll wait until then to investigate," Sebastian smirked down at Allen, as if the rant had never happened.

"Why...?" Lau asked.

"There's no way we can investigate clearly during 'the season,'" Sebastian explained.

"Let's just say we can't investigate clearly... Shouldn't we at least be able to complie a report on the suspects!" Madame Red yelled.

"Please wait a moment. As the earl of Phantomhive's butler, how can I not be able to accomplish such a small matter?" Sebastian stood up, causing Allen to casually wrap his arms around the butler's neck. Sebastian smirked and picked him up bridle style.

"Then, I'll immediately go investigate, and quickly research all the suspects' reports," Sebastian bowed.

"Wait..." Madame Red trailed off as she stared in shock at Sebastian, whom was opening the carriage door, still holding Allen.

"Wa!" Grell gaped in shock at the butler. Sebastian smiled at Grell.

"Grell, is it? Please drive the horse carriage back safely," Sebastian said pleasantly.

"Eh? Ah, yes!" Grell gasped out as Sebastian ducked back into the carriage.

"Then, please excuse me if I leave now," Sebastian smiled while Ciel shooed him.

Said butler immediately jumped out of the speeding carriage and disappeared.

"Wait a minute! Isn't this horse carriage still running?" Madame Red screeched.

"He... He's gone..." Madame Red and Lau trailed off.

* * *

><p>"So...~ Mr. Demon~" drawled Allen. Sebastian merely smirked and before leaning down and capturing Allen's lips.<p>

"Now, the report," Sebastian murmured.

"Just wait until we're done~" giggled Allen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um... Allen's... On crack?**

**XD**


	2. Breathing in the Ashes of the Flame

**A/N: Boredom kills me... T.T"**

**I wish I can write lemon! DX**

**Um... Best Seballen I can do is mention the lemon cake...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously from my twisted mind!<em>**

_"So...~ Mr. Demon~" drawled Allen. Sebastian merely smirked and before leaning down and capturing Allen's lips._

_"Now, the report," Sebastian murmured._

_"Just wait until we're done~" giggled Allen._

* * *

><p>Allen buttoned up his shirt before checking himself out. Neah sure was getting to him. That narcissist. The sound of horse shoes clicking on the ground alerted the teen of the returning noblemenwoman.

"Oh! It seems like the noblemen/woman are back!" Allen smirked while getting off the bed. He winced in pain from his lower backside. "Why must sex hurt?" he whined to himself as he dusted imaginary dust off his clothe. He silently opened Sebastian's bedroom door, and took in the smell of brewing tea.

Of course, Sebastian was already out of the bedroom and was currently making tea for the noblemen/woman (**A/N: Okay, you know what? I'm just going to stick with noblemen. Not gonna add Woman afterward**).

Allen walked to the stairs stretching right as they opened the door.

"Calm down Madame Red. Let's first have a cup of afternoon tea and rest, okay...?" Lau trail off as he (somehow) spotted Sebastian standing at the door.

"Welcome back. I've been waiting for everyone for a while," Sebastian smoothly bowed. Allen felt a tic about his eye.

'Liar,' he thought agitatedly before stopping himself. 'Wait Allen; don't get angry. Angry equals noah which equals bad things!' he took a deep breath before releasing it.

"Black tea has already been prepared, today's dessert is a european pear and blackberry buckle," Sebastian took Ciel's top hat off.

Unconciously, Allen's stomach growled and he started to drool. 'That sounds delicious~!'

"Hold on! How did you get back here?" Madame Red sweated.

"What? Didn't I say I had things to do? I rushed back home first," Sebastian smiled as Ciel and Allen chanted 'snacks, snacks.'

"By things to do you mean, you already created a blacklist?" Madame Red sputtered. Allen took that moment to glomp Sebastian while murmuring 'feed me da snacks~.'

"No? A list of names that fit all our conditions has already been made. Do you want to find each suspect and chat with them directly?" Sebastian pulled out some lists. "Investigating every noble's head physician took a rather long time."

"Hold on, Sebastian... How could you investigate the information of this many people?" Smirked Madame Red. Allen's eyes flashed a gold colour momentarily and his eyes narrowed.

The talented butler smirked. "The earl chamber's head pysician, William Somerset,was attending Earl Howard's party at the time of Mary Ann Nichol's death, thus he has an alibi and was not involved with the crime... Alibi... Went to a meeting so he had an alibi... Duke Bailey's head pysician, Richard Oswald was not involved... Park was with a friend at the white horse pub... Secret meeting at the Royal London Hospital... Howard's alibi was a business negotionation..."

Lau, Ceil, and Allen smirked at their beloved butler.

"... Was not involved... Nton's head physician, Davi... Surgeon of the Royal University of London's Hospital, Simon E... Not involved. A surgeon of St. Tom's Hospital, O... Ate out with his parents (A/N: About being a homosexual! Jk, jk)..." He finished (A/N: Too lazy to write the rest. T.T"), resulting in Allen clapping ethustatically, while being suspended in air, Grell glaring in jealousy at Allen (Whom smirked evilly at said brunette), and Madame Red frozen in shock.

"Currently, none of these people fit the conditions to be the murderer. Let's have some tea while we chat," Sebastian proceeded to get the tea (With the teen still around his neck) when Madame Red stopped him.

"How did you do it, Sebastian? Are you really just a butler?You couldn't be on her majesty's (Allen twitches violently) secret service, right?" she laughed nervously.

Sebastian turned slowly and placed his right hand over his heart. "No. I'm a demon and a butler." he smiled with his eyes closed.

"To be 'a doctor and knowledgeable about anatomy', to 'have no alibi on the day before the incident.' Followed with 'being connected to a secret society or black magic,' there is only one person who fits this criteria, would be the Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber. Although he graduated from medical school, he had never worked at a hospital before, and he has not been involved in their profession. He had also hosted a number of seasonal parties, but there is a rumor that he has hosted parties where only those close to him could attend (So hard to read this chapter T.T")," Sebastian read off.

"Viscount Druitt, huh... Now that you mention it, I do recall he's been into black magic quite recently..." Madame Red thoughtfully said.

"So he is suspected of carrying out some sort of ceremony at that 'secret party,'" Lau took a sip of his tea.

"Mmm..." Ciel took a bite of the dessert.

"At the 19th hour today, Viscount Druitt will be hosting a party. The seasonal perios will be ending soon, I believe tonight would be the best time to go and investigate," Sebastian filled in.

"Can I come?" Allen asked after eating his 54th cake piece.

"As long as you eat him out of house and home," Lau positively smiled.

"sure," Allen clapped.

"Madame Red. Because of the reason, can you think of something?" Ciel set the fork down and look up at Madame Red.

"Aren't you underestimating me?" Madame Red flipped her hair. "Aren't I rather popular? A few words here and there, and it'll be arranged."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Listening to the Yogpod right now. They were originally talking about snow in where-ever-they-are and now they're talking about Sumo wrestlers.**

**Allen- you have no life.**

**Natsuka- Well sorry! They are so fucking hilarious! XD I ~love~ Minecraft and left 4 dead~!**

**Allen- ... Once again, no life.**

**Natsuka- ... Want some tea with condensed sweetened milk? Wait! Now Lewis has called sips like, a million times, and the second time he called him, the first question he asked was 'Why haven't we have sex yet?' XD**


	3. One by One, and Two by Two

**Olivia- Laila, would you like one?**

**Laila- no thank you.**

**Olivia- -pulls out a pack of swiss rolls-**

**Laila- what part of 'no' do you not understand!**

**Natsuka- ehem. four words- Showtime Haunting Piano Refrain. Now for the third chapter with Crossdressing Ciel and Allen (Allen enjoys it... What have I done!)**

**Laila- Hello! I am Dave! Yognau(gh)t! -munching on swiss rool-**

**Natsuka- Stop listening to the damn Yogscast/pod!**

* * *

><p>"Such grandness. It really is the last day of the social season," Madame Red admired.<p>

"It seems tonight will be rather enjoyable!" Lau folded his arms.

"If he suspects anything then it is all over, understand?" Madame Red asked the others.

"We're not here to play, so don't let your guard down!" Ciel stepped up, in a dress and wig that matched his natural hair colour. He also had a hat that covered his contracted eye.

"So Cute~! Really Super Cute!" Madame Red squeeled as she glomped her nephew.

"Let go of me! Why do I have to be dressed like this!" Ciel blushed. The group heard the clicking of heals and turned to the source- they all gaping and gasping in shock. Well, not Sebastian, whom was away from the group, hidden from their sight except for Allen's. He was only lightly blushing. But were the glasses he wearing fogging up?

"I don't see your problem Ciel. I sort-of like these dresses." The crossdressing Allen looked down at his puffy dress.

"That's because you're an aquaintance with The Undertaker!" Ciel bristled angrily. Allen decided to ignore the younger teen and skipped to Sebastian's side, rather girly.

"What? You don't like it? But a lot of cloth was used to make these dresses in France!" Madame Red pouted at the angry teen.

"Why would I like it!" Ciel cried out at his red aunt. Sebastian decided to step in.

"Oh my, oh my, a lady should not be shouting so loudly!" Sebastian pushed up his glasses, and as an added accessory, a womanized version of Allen, whom insisted that they call him Ellena for this one night.

"Sebastian, you..." Ciel trailed off, eyes stuck on All- Ellena, who was whispering into Sebastian's ear, and in response, Sebastian smirked.

"Right, you have to obediently follow instructions!" Madame Red grinned. "Lau's role is my lover, Ciel is my niece from the countryside, Sebastian is my niece's home tutor, Ellena is Sebastian's fiancee, and Grell can be as he is."

Lau just smiled and tilted his head, Ciel pouted, Ellena (aka Allen) leant up to kiss the butler on the cheek, and Grell had tears leaking out of his eyes.

"So... Why is my role as 'your niece?'"Ciel blushed.

"Because I've always wanted a daughter! A cute daughter who would look lovely in those long flowing dresses!" Madame Red gushed.

A dark aura appeared around Ciel. "And for that reason, you...?"

"I was just joking. To have your cover blown as Earl Phantomhive would be a troublesome thing, no?" Madame Red whispered into the Earl's ear. "Firstly! Anyone who sees a one-eyed young boy with a dashingly handsome butler would know it's 'you.' Isn't this the best solution?" She blinked slowly before having her personality do a 180. "Anyway, the Viscount's security is tight, and he likes girls, so you're perfect!"

"What!" blushed Ciel, whom was wishing right now that the Viscount would just drop dead.

'Yeah, fucker, don't count me in. I'm Sebastian's bitch!' Allen thought darkly. Opps! Some Dark Allen leaked out of the deep abyss of Dissociative Identity-ness (1).

"Did young master not say so before? To 'use any means?'" Sebastian smirked, causing Ciel to glare at his trusty demon butler. Sebastian smiled.

"Then shall we go? My lady?" he motioned to the manor (Or is it a mansion?). Ciel felt and saw Ellena/Allen glare at him from where he hang from the butler's neck. Allen let go of Sebastian's neck and slid down his back to walk into the manor (it's a manor now).

* * *

><p>"Then... First of all, we'll look for the Viscount..." Ciel stated.<p>

"Viscount Druitt is a good man! And because of this, I am so fired up!" Madame Red fired up. Now back to Ciel.

"It's terrible. It's heavy... This dress. It's painful... My feet. I want to go back!" Ciel complained quietly, before shuddering, "I really do not want my fiancee to see me like this..." In his thoughts, Lizzie was calling him 'cute,' etc etc. Sebastian and Ellena were smiling in the background, a bit like Lau. Suddenly, the two hear a familiar voice in the background.

"Wow, what a pretty dress! That headpiece is so exquisite!" Lizzie squealed.

"Not good... I think I'm starting to..." Ciel and Sebastian turned away from the hyperactive girl before turning back abruptly.

"There's a lot of pretty dresses~ So cute~!" Lezzie walked around.

"S-s-s-Sebastian!" Ciel panicked.

"M-my lady, please be quieter! Let's go this way first," Sebastian led the Earl the other way from said Eral's fiancee.

"Ah!" Lizzie's squeal made them freeze. "That dress that child is wearing is so cute!" She started to run towards Ciel (A/N: Cielette lol).

"You can't, my lady... Come this way!" Sebastian motioned and led him behind a table.

"Hm? Where did that child go?" Lizzie looked around like her life depended on it.

"Why is that person (Elizabeth) Here! Anyway, let's go to where the ladies are..." Ciel looked over the table to Madame Red.

"Ohohohoh~ this is not bad at all!" she laughed as Lau fanned her.

"She is totally enjoying herself here!" Ciel hissed loudly.

"How strange for your fiancee to be here, it is quite unexpected..." Sebastian mused.

"Regardless of the disguise... If we meet..." Ciel trailed off.

"You'll be found out." Sebastian finished his sentence.

"If she discovers me, I won't be able to investigate!" The Earl gasped.

"Further, everyone here will find out that the young lady is in fact 'Young Master,'" Sebastian thought outloud with a hint of amusement.

"..." Ciel was silent for a minute. Wow. His personality has been doing alot of 180s. Ciel fell to the ground, "if people find out I'm dressed like this, it'll be the ultimate humiliation for the Phantomhive family!"

Sebastian was crouched down besides the weeping Earl with a look I can't describe because my vocabulary lacks some words.

"If it comes to that, I'd rather die! Anyway, we cannot..." Ciel was cut off by a certain white headed crossdressing boy.

"Sebastian!" Ellena/Allen called out, "my dear fiance! I missed you~!" He proceeded to glomp him. Ciel sweat dropped as Ellena/Allen talked rapidly to his butler, talking about little, unimportant things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tune in for the next chapter! Well, I'm going to work on my next crossover. Can I please get at least two reviews? Then I'll work on the next chapter. :P Reviews=chapters~**

**Oh yeah! You know the dress that Ciel has? Well, Allen has a puffier and girlier dress, and it's blue, not pink, ith white accessories.**

**Forgot to add this!**

**(1) Allen has Normal Allen, Dark Allen, and Neah inside his head! I mean, seriously!**


	4. Floating Towards the Boy's Lovely Face

**A/N: Yay, new chapter! At a certain part, it will branch off from slightly, just because Ciel and Sebastian dancing together makes me sick... But do not worry, it will go back to the original plot. Or something. And then after that it will stalk Allen. Or something.**

**Warning: Crossdressing shotas! You have been warned!**

**Warning2: Seballen goodness! Why am I putting this up when I don't have to?**

* * *

><p>The viscount swaggered over and around the corner. His shaggy hair glowed in the light, and his violet eyes glimmered in amusement, clearly enjoying the attention. Enjoying it so much, one would assume he had a big ego. Which he does. Of course.<p>

"Viscount Druitt is so handsome tonight!" one woman conversed with another, eyeing the viscount with lust. She blushed when the viscount looked her way with a smirk playing on his lips.

"His light golen hair is like gold thread!" the other agreed, sipping on some fine white wine, all the while fanning herself.

Back with the three infiltrators, Ellena/Allen adopted an annoyed look before smiling brightly when they stopped talking about the Viscount. He grinned slightly. "So he's Viscount Druitt..." he mused. His voice was heavily laced with amusement, clearly not finding him handsome.

Allen looked a bit stressed when another woman cooed out a 'He's so young~!' He shook his head slightly and gave Sebastian a peck on the cheek before wandering off, somewhere away from the 'let-us-watch-the-viscount-like-stalkers-while-he-basks-in-our-perverted-stares'.

"I'm going over to greet him!" The Earl looked over to his butler, a bit unnerved. Mostly because he saw a crossdressing teen kiss a demon butler on the cheek. You would be unnerved to if you saw that.

Sebastian did not appear to be fazed. "If there's a man beside you, he'll likely have his guard up so I'll be here waiting for you," he whispered over to Ciel. "Please act like a lady according to what I have taught you." Ciel glared at him with a look saying 'are-you-saying-I-can't-act-like-a-lady?' You know that look.

"... I know," he grunted slightly as he dusted himself off slightly. When he was standing a few feet away from the Viscount, he bobbed a curtsy to him. "G-good evening," he stammered, "Viscount-" he was cut off by his fiancee, being her loud self. As usual.

"Ahh! Found It!" Elizabeth said loudly, causing Ciel to jump with a sound of shock.

"Damn it!" Ciel muttered as he steped back a bit, attracting the Viscount's attention. But by the time he looked back, Ciel was long gone. "And I was so close too!" The Earl walked as fast as he possibly could in heels away from Druitt.

"The child in front! Please wait!" Elizabeth cried out, running afrter Ciel. Sebastian sighed before coming to the rescue.

"Over here my lady," he pulled Ciel in a different direction. He motioned to a waiter. "This gentleman," he gestured to the active girl. "Please give a glass of lemonade to that lady."

The man smiled pleasantly. "Certainly." he turned to Elizabeth and handed her a glass, allowing Sebastain and Ciel to escape Lizzie's preditory gaze. Ciel looked back and saw Lizzie talking to a teen girl with dark green hair, tied in pigtails. She had a slender build, and a charismatic smile on her face. Next to her was a redhead with an eye patch and a headband. And oddly enough, there was a man(?) with long black hair. He had a permanent glare on his face and a sword at his hip.

"That was dangerous," Sebastian stated when they were outside on the balcony.

"Why am I the only one in this mess..." Ciel grumbled to himself. They heard a chuckle behind them. They turned to see Allen, as happy as can be.

"Hallo~" he purred out a greeting. "Look inside." he turned around with a smile on his lips. Ciel gasped out a curse, causing a small giggle to fly out of Allen's mouth. "The hall is filled with dancers now." he grinned, finding some amusement in Ciel's endless problems.

"I can't approach the Viscount this way..." The Earl trailed off, a bit pale in the face from his thoughts.

"Then there's nothing to be helped..." Sebastian began. "We shall join in with the dancing, and then approach the Viscount that way. Do you remember what I have taught you?" Ciel looked at him in shock.

"You're saying I should dance in public with you? With a butler!" The boy glared at Sebastian. Allen/Ellena bristled angrily. _Don't you dare disrespect my Sebas-chan!_ he mentally hissed out.

"Have you forgotten?" Sebastian questioned the Earl. "I am, at the present, the fiance of a Mrs. Ellena Walkaine, and as such, I must dance with my fiancee. I do not get where you got the idea that I would be dancing with you." Allen perked up when Sebastian mentioned his name, and smiled pleasantly.

* * *

><p>Around and around, Allen and Sebastian danced gracefully, causing the standing people to watch them with envy. Out of the corner of Allen's eyes, he saw a redhead with an eye patch dance with Ciel. Allen smirked. "Why, this has gotten interesting..." Sebastian smirked along with Allen, all the while dancing to the music played by the orchestra.<p>

They watched Ciel fall to the ground. "I finally got this far!" he gasped out. The redhead looked at him, unimpressed.

"You really have no stamina, if was only but a little whale," he said boredly, scratching his nose thoughtfully. "Do you want me to get you some water?" Mr. Bunny (AKA Redhead) asked, a bit concerned. Suddenly, they both heard clapping.

"Quite fascinating," Viscount Druitt smiled. "A really lovely dancer, just like a robin!" he praised. Ciel and Mr. Bunny looked at him with a look close to a glare, before clearing their faces. Mr. Bunny excused himself from the two and walked over to Mrs. Pigtails and Mr. Samurai and started talking in hushed voices, leaving the Earl alone with a pedo.

Sebastian seperated from Allen when he saw the Earl with the Viscount. "I must go now." he smirked to Allen. When alone, Allen smirked to himself, just like Sebastian. "So must I." he turned to the three odd people in the room. He skipped towards them, every skip making them come closer to their impending doom. Haha, not really.

"Hallo~" Allen smiled as he reached them. They all stopped talking and looked towards him. Mrs. Pigtails smiled back, although a bit startled that the "girl" before her had white hair, just like a certain abandon-er**(1)**. Mr. Samurai glared at the teen, a bit surprised that "she" was unfazed by his killer gaze. Only Mr. Bunny saw who "she" was, and he was very surprised.

"Moyashi?" he gasped out. The other two looked at the "girl" in surprise. Was it really...?

The "girl" pouted ever-so-slightly. "Aww... You saw through the dress? and wig? And I'm no moyashi the last time I checked~" he giggled looking down at his puffy blue dress. The three people looked at him in surprise. Did moyashi just giggle?

"A-Allen, where did you go?" Mrs. Pigtails whimpered, trying to fight back the tears. Allen looked at he as if it was obvious. Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. We'll never know.

"Shouldn't it be obvious, Lenalee? Wait, you don't know him. I was thinking of Uncle. Sorry. I was with an 'acquaintance' of uncle's," Allen rambled before deciding to giggle again, a tab bit more crazed than the last. Lenalee and the other two felt a bit afraid. What happened to Allen and why is he acting like this?

"Lavi," Lenalee turned to the redhead, "you must know what happened to Allen, right? Right?" a look of desperation was filled in her eyes. Lavi shifted his eyes from Lenalee to Allen and back to Lenalee.

"I... I really don't know," Lavi hestiately answered, a bit scared of his own answer. Bookmen weren't supposed to _not_ know something, they were supposed to _know_ something, everything.

"Baka Moyashi," Mr. Samurai tched randomly, a bit angry that Allen was causing them confusion. Allen smiled, sadistic pleasure leaking out of his words.

"I'm sorry, BaKanda, what was that?" Kanda almost backed away, but resisted the urge. They were seriously freaked out by the new Allen. They wanted the old one back. Allen perked up suddenly. "Well, my 'fiance' is calling me. See ya soon~!" Allen vanished from their view. They were silent for a minute.

Suddenly Lavi bursted out laughing. "Why... Pft..." he gasped, "Why is Moyashi-chan wearing a _dress_?" The other two chuckled a bit, sort-of glad of Lavi for breaking the tension.

"When did he get a fiance...?" Lenalee said to herself thoughtfully, causing them all to laugh again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D ... :D ... :D ... D: ... I should name these chapters.**

**(1)Allen sort-of... Snapped under the pressure.**


	5. Are Thousands of Dreams Upon This Earth

**A/N: Fast update is fast. Deal with it. -dies-**

**Disclaimer: ... :D**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back," Sebastian greeted. Allen ignored him and stared at the people who layed on the ground at her feet, passed out. They were most likely going to get arrested and have a bad head ache when they wake up. Poor them.<p>

The white haired crossdressing boy pouted. "Couldn't you have dyed the room a pretty red?" he looked at Sebastian in a way that would make anybody feel bad for not killing someone in an overly brutal way. Of course, Sebastian was a demon, and as such, he would not fall for the act.

"I would believe Master would not want to see such a sight," he answered smoothly. Allen glared at Ciel, almost as if he had stopped him from petting a fluffy kitten. Wait, he did.

(_-FLASH BACK!-_

_"Kitty!" Allen cried out happily. He ran towards the black feline, which strangely had a single, white stigmata-like mark on its forhead(1). Ciel felt a migraine coming. He quickly lifted his cane as Allen neared. The next thing Allen knew, a cane was in his face. Allen fell to the ground. "Ow..." he weakly muttered, rubbing the red mark on his face with tears in his eyes._

_"Stop lollygagging," Ciel growled. "We have to go back to the mansion so we can get ready to go to Viscount Druitt's party." Allen pouted, sticking out his lower lip. The cat watched the party of nobles [with Allen and the two butlers] with amusement flickering in its golden eyes. Allen turned to the cat, doing a 180._

_"Bye bye~!" he smiled, giving it a subtle wink which only Sebastian saw. The cat nodded it's head in a certain way, making it look like it saw something interesting on the ground and quickly losing attention. "Let's go!" The white haired teen grinned to Ciel, hiding how pissed he is at the noble when he couldn't get close to the abnormally smart cat, which Sebastian was slowly inching towards._)

Sebastian turned his attention to Ciel. "Really..." he drawled. "Apart from getting caught, you haven't accomplished anything. You really are... You thought if I'd come at your bidding, you could be so careless?" Allen giggled when he heard Ciel get lectured. That's what he gets for keeping Allen away from an old 'friend.'

Ciel bristled. "As long as I have this contract, you will come no matter where you are, correct?" he said calmly, dispite his outward appearance.

Sebastian was silent before smirking. "... Well, of course..." he easily created a hole in the cage Ciel was in, in order to reach his young master. "I will follow you wherever you go, until the very end." he placed his right hand over his chest. "Even if I were to be shattered in pieces, I would never leave your side. I would follow you into the depths of hell." he loyally announced. Allen scoffed. Sebas-chan was his for god's sake! he thought of slow and most agonizing ways he could kill Ciel to stop from being angry. "I'm not lying! Not like those humans." Sebastian said as he cut the ropes binding Ciel with a flick of his finger.

Allen snapped out of his evil thoughts long enough to chim out a 'Yeah, not like those stinking humans' (Neah sure is getting to him).

"That's good then," Ciel stated. "Only you cannot lie to me, absolutely!"

"Yes, my master," Sebastian smirked as he bowed to the Earl. "I've already called the police. They should be getting here soon." the butler informed Ciel.

Said boy sighed. "Then we should not dwell in this place any longer. Even if we stayed, those dogs at Scotland Yard would give us a hand time." The ex-exorcist grinned when he looked at Ciel.

"Your current state... You are even more like... Mm... 'My Lady,'" Allen said, placing a hand before his mouth to hide his chuckling. Sebastian copied his movement, and soon they were both laughing sinisterly. Ciel blushed when he noticed they were right.

* * *

><p>'Jack the Ripper Returns!' the headline news was bolded. All the nobles froze.<p>

"What's the meaning of this! The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night!" Ciel shouted, slaming the newspaper onto the table in rage and disbelief. Allen smirked. He of course, knew who did the crimes, but he had to stay quiet.

Lau spoke up. "If the suspect could not carry out the murders, it's an impersonator... No, it's possible there were others from the beginning." he wisely told the others his suspicions. Madame Red looked up from her copy of newspaper.

"Meaning the Viscount isn't involved?" she questioned. The only teen in the room smirked from his rather weird position (He was currently sitting upside down in a chair, legs crossed on the back rest), but nobody noticed.

"I have to come up with something again..." Ciel hissed out agitatedly before sighing. "We have to narrow it down. Sebastian, organize the list." he commanded his butler.

"Your humble servant understands," Sebastain bowed.

* * *

><p>"Call Brother for me, please Lavi?" Lenalee asked the Jr Bookman. They were at Viscount Druitt's party in search of innocence and also because of a rumour that the Viscount was the Millennium Earl's associate. In the end, the Viscount was arrested by an unknown group of people. Lavi had the rising suspicion Allen was in on it. And the Phantomhive boy, mostly because he is the Queen's Dog.<p>

"Okay Lena-lady," he smiled. Lenalee took a change of cloth and walked into the bathroom. Sighing, Lavi let the smile fall from his lips, adopting a serious look. He took the phone their finder had left (he was in a restaurant with Yuu-chan) behind and dialed Komui.

_"Hello?" _Komui answered the finder phone thingy.

"Komui. I have to tell you something very important," Lavi said with importance.

_"What is it?"_

"First, we found no innocence. Second, he is not an associate of the Earl."

_"Well, what is the important thing?"_

"We found Allen."

_"..."_ Komui was speechless. Allen had been missing for _years_, and here he was, at a _party_. For _nobles_. _"Are you sure?"_ he asked quietly.

"Yes he was. And, I think I know who he is with." Lavi nodded his head, even though Komui couldn't see him.

_ "Who is he with?"_

"He is with Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay. I finished two chapters in less than two days. I'm so happy... Updates everywhere! :D A bit shorter though. DON'T JUDGE ME! -sob-**

**Rainbow Exorcist- Thank you very much~! I love the story too! XD**

**Kitsune630- I love the SebAllen scenes too so I won't stop~ And how's this for 'as soon as possible'? :3**

**Raychaell Dionzeros- I'm glad you lurv it~**

**flygon3300- That's what I was aiming for~ :D**

**(1)If you can correctly guess who that was, I will personally deliver a cyber cookie to you (I'll PM it to you)~ Oh, and if you can guess what song the chapter titles is from, I'll dedicated the next chapter to whoever get's it right! I'll add some (more like a lot) of SebAllen. But only to the first person to Review it right.**

**Review. :D**


	6. When the Eyes of Silver

**A/N: ... I... I don't know what to say... SebAllen? I... Can't write romance... I- I was blushing the whole time I wrote it, because 1) I can't write romance or anything remotely close to it and 2) I'm embarrassed. And it was like... |- - - - -| this long... I'm so ashamed of myself...**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kureru and Flygone3300~**

**Also, congrates to Throughbred8, SSJSaphira, and Raychaell Dionzeros. I made it too obvious though. I think...**

**Warning: I love SebAllen! :D**

* * *

><p>"There are 4.5 million people in London alone," Ciel held some paper between his hands. "During the seasonal party period, there'd be even more. If we relax the requirements, the pool of people increases even more." Rain pelted against the windows, with the occational crash of thunder. Lightning flashes above the Phantomhive mansion. Sebastian and Allen looked out the window, watching the storm calmly.<p>

"You're still working?" a feminine voice asked. Ciel looked up from the papers and Sebastian looked at the new arrival, whom was Madame red. Allen continued watching the rain, as it was much more interesting to watch rain. "Want to relax a bit and play this?" Madame Red help up a chess board, the monochrome colours reflecting off the dim light. "Sometimes you don't need to work so hard." she smiled. Grell smiled innocently behind her.

"International chess huh... It brings back memories..." Ciel wistfully said. Silver eyes slid over to look at the chess board before looking back out the window and watch the lightning cut across the sky, a large boom shaking the ground.

"Is that so?" Madame Red smiled, a bit like Lau. "Because Sebastian was coming, I got this out from the attic!" She set the chess game onto a table. "Come! Take a break! Take a break!" she patted the table ethusatically. "Grell, please prepare some tea!" she turned to her pathetic butler.

"It's already late..." Grell held a platter with the tea pot and tea cups. "So I've prepared herb tea made from wild roses." he set a cup of tea to each noble hesitately. Ciel and Madame Red took a tense sip of the tea.

Madame Red burst out angrily. "This tastes bad!" she shouted at Grell. "Why is this tea salty? And you call yourself a butler?" Ciel looked at his tea like it was poison and Sebastian, who was sitting next to Allen, looking over his shoulder silently, lost for words.

"Even so, I'm still a butler!" Grell cried. Allen laughed at what Grell said. He? a butler? Grell is so hilarious sometimes. Sebastian continued writing, deciding to ignore the others in the room, just like Allen was.

Madame Red turned to look at Sebastian. "That butler of yours, whether he's capable or just a workaholic..." she sighed. Sebastian continued ignoring the two. "That's not much?"

"This is nothing," Ciel brushed off. Allen turned to Sebastian and pulled his sleeve. The black butler looked down at Allen with a questioning look. The two nobles watched the two. Allen whispered quieting to Sebastian and Sebastian nodded his head. Allen brightened up immediately and stood up. He tugged at Sebastian's sleeve and led him out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Sebas-chan~" Allen smiled as he led him towards the kitchen. A couple of times Sebastian had to lead Allen onto the right track, and figured out Allen had no sense of direction. "I want some mitarashi dango, cheeseburgers, rice, pumpkin pie, corn muffins, boiled peanuts, a cheesesteak, and some takoyaki." he dreamt about the food awaiting for him, specially made for him by a demon.<p>

"I'll see what I can do," Sebastian curtly answered as he opened the dining room door for Allen. "Wait here please." he bowed to the ex-exorcist. Allen blew him a kiss and happily sat in the Earl's chair. A few minutes passed. Allen decided to sing.

"Nossa, nossa, asim voce me mata~ Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego~" Allen softy whispered before stopping himself. "Tyki, you bastard! Get this stupid song out of my head!" he yelled out before letting his head fall onto the table.

(_-FLASH BACK!-_

_"la la la~" Allen sang as he skipped though the crowd of nobles. His blue dress whipped around after him. He vaguely heard singing through all of the chattering._

_"-me mata~ Ai se- Oh, Shounen. Nice to meet you," the singer greeted. Allen stared at him intently. He seemed very familiar. Sort of like... Family._

_Allen gasped. "Neah? Is that you?" The man facepalmed. He took a drag of his cigarette and blew._

_"No, I am not that idiot Neah, shounen," he sighed out. Allen thought again, deeper than the last time. The man rolled his eyes and lent against the wall. "Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego..." he sung._

_Allen gasped again. "I know who you are! Your Rhode! How have you been, Rhode?" he looked happy that he finally found out who he was talking to. Not. The man facepalmed again._

_"I'm Tyki, shounen. Lulu bell told me that you were going to Viscount Druitt's party, but..." Tyki paused. "But not in a dress." he chuckled. Allen shrugged, looking down at his beautiful dress._

_"Continue singing portuguese slave," Allen commanded. Tyki rolled his eyes and continued the wonderful song. Allen decided to catch up with the portuguese man._)

Allen sighed from the wonderful memory. Oh, how he cared for his family. Except... They are all annoying. And, they're all idiots. Allen sniffed the air and smelt delicious food. The white headed teen noah looked up and drooled. "Oh Sebastian~ I love you so much!" Allen sang as he eyed the gourmet food Sebastian set on the table.

As soon as all the food was on the table, Allen threw manners out the window and dug into the food. Sebastian had never seen such a horrific sight before. The merciless murder of his children. Sebastian's hard work for his lover. Thrown out the window, just like the manners.

When Allen finished the food, he retrieved his manners and thanked Sebastian, who was trying hard not to cry. Sebastian picked up all the plates and took them away silently. By the time he was finished cleaning the dishes, he wasn't mourning over his babies anymore. When Allen noticed Sebastian was back, he ran up to him and hugged him.

"It was so delicious, Sebas-chan~!" Allen cried out, tears of joy pouring out of his eyes. Sebastian looked at Allen's face, almost lost in his deep, silver gaze. Sebastian brought his lips to the teenager's and smirked.

Allen sputtered. "W-what was that for! I don't want a kiss," he blushed. Sebastian picked up Allen, causing him to squeak in surprise.

"I made you food. Can't you at least give me this?" Sebastian asked, smirk still plastered on his lips. Allen remained silent, thinking over this deeply. Allen sighed and pecked him on the cheek. Sebastian carried Allen to his room and set him on the king sized bed. He licked the teen's neck, making Allen blush slightly and moan.

* * *

><p>"Good bye Komui," Lavi hung up the phone with a click. Lenalee hade finished her shower and had already changed into her pajamas. She noticed Lavi was looking a bit different and decided to leave him to his thoughts. About five minutes later, Kanda came back with the Finder, as grumpy as ever.<p>

The finder silently went into the bathroom and changed. He walked out and hopped into bed. Once the bathroom was free, Kanda went in and locked himself in. Lavi had already changed before Lenalee and was laying in his bed, thinking.

"Lavi?" Lenalee asked the red head. He looked over to her with a questioning look as a signed to continue. "What did brother tell you?"

Lavi sighed and smiled to the girl. "We have to go to Ciel Phantomhive's estate to investigate." Lenalee looked at him questionally. Lavi decided to fill her in with the details of the mission. When he finished Lenalee was more or less satisfied. Kanda opened the bathroom door and walked back into the bedroom. Adams, the finder, had already fallen asleep, his (english) book laying next to him.

"Good night..." Lenalee softly said to the other exorcists. She pulled the covers over her body and quickly fell into a deep asleep. Kanda fell asleep afterwards, grumbing about a finder with a monsterous apatite. Well, as monterous as a non-parasitic innocence exorcist could be. The only one left awake was Lavi, who went back to being lost in his thoughts.

"We'll get you back to normal Allen," he muttered out as he shut the lights off.

* * *

><p>"Allen, where were you?" Ciel asked the white head who walked past him in the hallway, holding a pile of cloth. He tossed an uncaring look to the young Earl's way and limped away. <em>Why is he limping?<em> Ciel asked himself. Then it hit him.

Back with Allen, he was currently 'playing' with Sebastian. "Hey Sebastian?" he asked, not looking his way as he shifted through some cloth. Sebastian hm'd Allen. "Which colour is better, blue or red?" he lifted up some shirts. Yes, they were playing dress up. Rhode is pretty contagious. Sebastian was silent. "I'll hug you if you answer." Allen bribed, rolling his eyes.

"Red."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ... ... ... I liked the part with the exorcists. :D and the flash back was epic. And the dress up.**

**flygon3300- :D now you know~ -hands cookie-**

**Rainbow Exorcist- I try to get over 1000 words each chapter. ^^"**

**Raychaell Dionzeros- -hands cookie- :D**

**SSJSaphira- Lulu~ -hands cookie- Meow.**

**Kureru- I was a bit confused for a second, but then I realized- it has TWO different titles lol. -hands a batch of cookies-**

**Throughbred8- 'Tis Lulu~ -hands kitty shaped cookie-**

**kitsune630- Yes, If only... Have a timcanpy! Where is he, anyways...?**

**If you can find out what song they were singing, you get a dedication!**


	7. Fluttered in the Night

**A/N: I rushed because... Well, today is a school day. So, don't expect updates everyday. Just wanted to update to tell you guys. This is dedicated to SSJShaphira for getting the song right! I know the song because... My mom has it on her ipod, so I listen to it in the car. :/**

**This... This.**

**Disclaimer: Fuck you, this is my sand!**

**Important! There is going to be a poll for exorcist pairings!**

* * *

><p>"So cold..." Ciel shivered. Currently, he was dressed as a street boy. Sebastian, Ciel, and Allen stood at a corner, a door in a dead end right behind them. Allen rolled his eyes. After all, he's had worse.<p>

"Even if this is a poor area, and even if my normal cloth attract attention, the clothes you're wearing now are not enough, right?" Allen sighed. He was the one with the least coverage, being in shorts and a simple button up shirt. A hat, which was closely similar to Ciel's sat on his head and he wore white gloves.

Sebastian observed their surroundings. "And it looks like it's about to rain too." Ciel was a bit surprised. Ciel was about to answer when a cry was heard. Ciel sharply looked in the direction.

"Kitty!" Alle shouted with glee. The black cat was back, and it looked at Allen with a bit of annoyance. "Hello Lulu Bell~" Allen cooed, petting the cat on the head. An agitated tick mark was visible on the cat, and it also showed Allen how angry she was with him. She bit down on his finger. Hard. Ciel and Sebastian watched Allen run around in circles with a cat attached to his finger.

Ciel continued with what he was going to say. "If we stand here on guard, that guy will really come, right?" he asked Sebastian. By now, the cat had let go of Allen's finger and started licking her paw. Allen continued petting as if nothing had happened.

"Mm. Because there's only one entrance, this is also the only path," Sebastian answered, rubbing his hands together.

Ciel peered over the corner at the door. "So the murderer's next target is Maria Gale, who lives in that room? he returned back to his normal position.

"Yes," Sebastian answered. "I've told you many times, I haven't got it wrong." he placed his hands behind his back. Allen was talking animatedly with the cat. But cats can't talk, right?

"It's true that apart from missing their internal organs, they also have 'something in common.'" Ciel's eyes were trained on Allen, who was rolling around on the ground while holding the cat. "Honestly, must that person really need to go around killing people? And also, I..." Ciel looked over to Sebastian. He was holding a cat. And he was busy observing it's cuteness. "... Did You Listen To Me? Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, attracting the attention of Allen and Lulu Bell.

"Ah, I'm so sorry," Sebastian apologised, not looking the least sorry. He set the cat down with a goodbye kiss and watched it pad away, tail flickering side to side. Ciel started thinking about the things he and Sebastian discussed earlier. Suddenly, a shreak of pain snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Wha-? But no one went inside... Let's go!" Ciel ran to the door. The loyal butler had no choice but to follow him in. Allen on the other hand decided to stay out, mostly to discuse more... Private matters with Lulu Bell the cat. Ciel slamed the door open, and before he could catch a glimps of what was inside, Sebastian grabbed him, covering his eyes and pulling him away from the gorey room.

"Don't look!" he commanded. Instead of the master being commanding, the butler is. He covered Ciel's eyes to late. Ciel proceeded to vomit all of his stomaches contents on the street, eyes still covered. The killer stepped out of the bloodied room. "That was rather over the top, it's all over the floor..." Sebastian smirked. Allen looked up from his private conversation. He saw the bloodied room and brightened. He motioned Lulu Bell to follow him into the gorey room and she complied. Allen and Lulu Bell shouldered past 'Jack the Ripper.'

"'Jack the Ripper'... No, Grel Sutcliff," Sebastian unraveled 'Jack the Ripper's identity.

Grell stuttered. "N... No, this is... I heard cries, and when I got here, she was already..." he trailed off. Allen peeked his head out from the room, some blood on his hands already and droplets on the red bodily fluid was on his cheeks.

He giggled darkly. "Already... What? We were always right here, standing before the only route." he disappeared back into the room. They could hear the pitter patter of the raindrops hitting solid ground and the splashes from puddles Allen steps in.

"Just how did you manage to get into the same room as she deceased?" Sebastian picked up from where Allen left off. "Do you still plan on pretending in the state you're in? Isn't it enough? Mr. Grell... No, Even 'Grell Sutcliff' must be a fake, right? Please stop the act, Mr. 'Grell.'" Sebastian smoothly said. "I must say, it's the first time I've encountered a 'human like you.' Didn't you act so convincingly?"

Shadows covered Grell's eyes before he let his head back up. "Heh~ Is that so-?" He grinned madly. "That's correct! I'm an actor- and a top rate one at that!" Grell transformed. Allen watched with a sharp eye, still talking with Lulu Bell. He ignored the other person in the room. She wasn't bothering him, he wasn't bothering her. "but aren't you the same, 'Sebastian?'" he placed on fake eyelashes.

"It's the name young master gave me. I am 'Sebastian'... At the present." Sebastian answered, faithfully covering Ciel's eyes still.

"Oh, the role of a faithful dog!" Grell pushed up his glasses. "The allow me to reintroduce myself Sebastian. I am the butler of the Barnett (or is it Harnett?) family, Grell Sutcliff. We're both butlers, so hello~" he blew Sebastian a kiss, which bounced off of his head. "Ah, I can finally appear before you in my real form! Because isn't it embarrassing to appear befo a handsome guy without makeup?" Grell looked at Sebastian dreamily.

Allen and Lulu Bell listened to Grell announce that he was a shinigami, and they both let out a chuckle. They both shared their thoughts about how superior they are to the lower shinigami, mostly because Noah's were the highest type of shinigami. How do you tell the difference? Normal shiginami have yellow/gold-green eyes, are heavily near sighted, and need a shinigami weapon. They also have one form, though they are masters with disguises. Noahs, the higher class of shinigamis, have two forms, a white and a black. The also don't need to carry around a weapon as they have it instantly. While normal shinigami were born shinigami, Noahs were originally born a human until a noah dies, needing to replace the dead one. In their white side, they retain their eye colour and skin colour that they originally had before becoming a noah, while in their black from they have the trademark yellow/golden eyes, ashy grey skin, and several stigmatas on their forehead. In addition, they do not need glasses.

As they discused, the woman (whom was madame Red) stepped out of the room. They listened to the fighting with a bit of amusement. They watched Madame Red's thoughts with Grell, Sebastian, and Ciel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bullshit! What did I just write? No exorcists this chap.**

**SSJSaphira- Haha. Thank you~ yes, the meaning! Oh my god, the meaning...**

**Raychaell Dionzeros- Aw... Even though you don't like yaoi, I'm tempted to stop writing SebAllen... But then others would be sad, then I'll have to write it again, then you'll be sad... -is confused- I try to do things for others' joy- make jokes, make jokes about myself, not making my own decisions, etc. Thank you for saying it's funny~**

**Flygon3300- I try~**

**Kitsune630- :D I couldn't stop maing jokes in that chapter lol. I left Timcanpy from the story somehow...**

**Review! I wrote this in under 3 hours (which if fast for me) so don't let my work go to waist! Oh, read the story 'Black Reflection' by Kougetsu-KitsuneHinote-Hakuma. It is EPIC.**

**Once again, REVIEW~!**


	8. You Were Born in a Scattering of Light

**A/N: I got a laptop. :/ So happy~**

**Now I can make my UTAU~!**

**Natsuka: You are to excited.**

**Laila: Shut up! My computer wouldn't let me record on audacity!**

* * *

><p>Allen and Lulu watched Sebastian pound Grell's face in. Allen let out a content sigh. Currently, he was with family, he was in a room full of bloody and gore, and a lower shinigami was getting beat up for entertainment. He smirked when he was the demon grab Grell's death scythe and prepared to use it against the death god.<p>

"Even though I dislike being kicked by others, I do enjoy the feeling of kicking others," he grinned. Allen sharply looked up. Another death god was near. Sebastian raised the scythe above his head, ready to deliver the killing blow.

He lowered it down swiftly, but was stopped by a... Gardening tool? Their eyes followed the gardening tools handle to it's owner, a shinigami whom stood on a roof top that overlooked the street. The gardening tool's handle shortened unto it returned to a normal size.

He spoke. "I am William T. Speaks of the Dispatch Management Division of the Death Gods." he sharply asked, back straight and face schooled. Grell brightened up when he noticed the other shinigami.

"William! William!" Grell shouted happily. "You are here to save me-" he was cut off by William whom jumped down onto his head. Hard. Grell groaned when the other death gods feet landed on his head.

"Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff, you have broke the rules," William opened the notebook in his hands. He stepped on Grell's head with all his might. "Firstly, you have killed people whose names are not listed on the Death List," he lifted a leg and stomped down, "and also, you used your scythe without permission and even modified it without following proper procedures." as he listed what Grell did, he stomped down on every rule he broke. The butler and noble watched in disbelief as William did this.

Grell pleaded to William to stop. Allen snickered evilly, causing William and Sebastian to look his way briefly before returning to their business. "Please return to the main branch to submit your reflection letter and report," William pulled Grell's hair.

"Hey! Wait a moment! I was almost killed just now!" Grell sobbed. "You are so cold and unfeeling!" Thank you Grell for pointing out the obvious.

"Shut up!" William commanded and lifted Grell into the air and slammed him down in front of himself. William dropped Grell's hair and turned to Sebastian. "This thing has caused you a lot of trouble this time round." He bowed. "Oh, this is my name card." he handed the demon a small piece of paper. William looked at Sebastian with a lookof disgust. "Really... I actually have to bow to a creature like you who only brings harm. Even if you choose to tarnish the Death God's reputation, there must be a limit."

Sebastian looked at him with a bit of surprise before smirking. "In that case, please keep a close eye on him so as to not trouble a harmful creature like me." He threw the card behind himself. "Humans cannot reject temptation. When they are plunged into the depths of despair likened to hell, they will hold onto anything that may help them from the situation they are in, even if it is merely a spider's thread. No matter what sort of humans they are."

"Demons are those who uses various chances to poke fun of humans before proceeding to leech whatever comes out of it as a mean of survival. Am I right?" William pushed up his glassed.

"I do not dismiss that claim," Sebastian smirked at the shinigami.

William looked over at Ciel whom was kneeling next to the late Madame Red. "Because you are a hound that is on a leash, it seems like you are slightly better than the other untamed wild hounds." William reached down to pull Grell's hair again. "... Alright, let's go back Grell Sutcliff." He started pulling him away. "This is really bothersome. We are already lacking in staff. I wonder ifI will be able to knock off on time today." he mused out loud.

Sebastian was silent as he chucked Grell's death scythe at William, whom had his back to the butler/demon. William easily grabbed the chainsaw with two fingers. The serious Death God glanced back to the Demon.

Sebastian looked back to the Death God. "... You left this behind." he smiled politely.

William pushed up his glasses. "... Thank you. In that case, I shall take my leave." he looked away from the butler and walked down the street. Allen smirked. William is his favorite Shinigami that isn't family you see.

Sebastian signed and turned to Ciel. "My apologies, I allowed the other one to escape." he apologised.

"Forget it." Ciel numbly said. "It's not... Important anymore." he looked down at Madame Red.

"Your body's cold, let us quickly make our way back to the city's mansion," Sebastian smiled his demon smile. "As I promised, I will prepare some hot milk for you." Lulu Bell brightened at the mention of milk.

"You wanna come to the mansion with us?" Allen asked the cat called Lulu Bell. She agreed before he even finished the sentence, causing Allen to chuckle.

"... I guess you are right," Ciel answered Sebastian, he wabbled a bit.

"Young Master!" Sebastian gasped. Allen giggled briefly but stopped when he saw Ciel slap Sebastian's hand away. He glared at his loyal butler. "Young Mas-" he was cut off by Ciel.

"There's no need for you to support me." Ciel said. "It's okay, I can stand by myself... I just... Feel... A little tired, that's all..."

* * *

><p>"Big bro..." a young boy called his older brother.<p>

"Huh?" he looked back to his siblings.

"There's lots of people over there today. How come?" he asked. All three children looked at the church with lots of noble milling around.

"Who knows?" he answered the little boy.

"Big bro... Big bro doesn't know either? Are you stupid?" he asked another question, which was more offending than the last. His sister looked at both of them curiously.

"I'm only twelve, so it's okay if I don't know!" he yelled angrily at the unfazed boy.

"That's right," someone agreed. The three children looked to the weirdly dressed man. "It's only naaaaa~tual that children wouldn't know." he smirked. "Today is a certain lady's special gala." he ignored their fearful shivering.

"Gala...?" the big brother stuttered out, hugging his brother and sister.

"Yup. The final great ceremony of human life," a teen popped up behind the weird man, a gentle smile adorned on his scarred face. Just like the man, he had white hair.

"A funeral," they both chimed joyfully. The teen developed a melancholy look on his face briefly but got rid of it. The children watched them walk away, chatting happily dispite the woman's funeral.

The both walked to the cemetery and sat on Mary's tombstone. Undertaker handed Allen some boneshaped crackers.

"Undertaker. Are you finished?" Ciel and Sebastian walked up to the two.

"Of course. I gave her a reliably pretty little burial. See?" he hopped off the tombstone and gestured to it.

"The final customer of the Jack the Ripper affair," Allen said mischiviously.

"It seems she was a foreign immigrant. No one could be found to take charge of the corpse," ciel said.

"That's why the kind Earl gave even a nameless prostitute fer own grave~" Allen and the Undertaker smirked. Undertaker was griping Ciel's shoulder and Allen had climbed up Sebastian's back to hang off his neck.

"I am not kind," Ciel frowned at the Undertaker. "I came to an understanding about why I could not save this woman. That night if I had made her life my priority, there would have been countless opportunities to save her. But I did not." Lulu Bell meowed from next to Allen, who was petting her gingerly. "While I understood there was the possiblility of saving her, I made capturing Jack the Ripper my priority. I know that I did not save her. I understood and I let her die. My blood relative..."

"Are you regretting it?" Allen curiously asked the Earl.

"I am not. Jack the Ripper no longer exists. Queen Victoria's sadness has been alleviated." Ciel dutifully answered.

"Victoria, huh? I don't like her~" Undertaker sang.

"She does nothing but sightsee from way up high," Allen continued his song.

"And forces eeee~verything harsh and dirty on the Earl," the Undertaker grinned.

"This is the karma my family has been burdened with. I inherited it with this ring," Ciel held up his hand.

"That ring seems more like a collar connecting you and the Queen by the chain called karma," Allen looked at the ring with a smirked. Lulu Bell mewled in agreement.

"The one who decided to put that collar around my neck was me," Ciel glared at Allen, whom was unfazed by his look.

"I hope that someday that collar hangs you."

* * *

><p>Allen watched Sebastian try to wake up Ciel from his restless sleep. Ciel gasped and pulled out a gun from under his pillows. Ciel was panting heaving.<p>

"Don't... Touch me," Ciel growled. Sebastian looked at him with a poker face before smiling like everything was normal. Allen smirked as he watched Sebastian pour the earl tea. "Today, you will need to assess the files sent by the company and you will be having Marchioness Middleford and Elizabeth as guests in the afternoon."

Ciel started to panic when he heard that Marchioness Middleford was coming over, and he had good reason to. Sadly, Sebastian and Allen didn't know why he was panicking. If only they knew.

Meanwhile, Lulu Bell was shaking her head in disbelief that _Marchioness Middleford_ was coming here. Bless their souls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup. No update for about a week. I was thinking for a sec 'should I end it after the Jack the Ripper case?' but then I'm like 'Nah!' I don't know if I skipped parts.**

**Natsuka: Next time look over the chapter to see your mistakes. Because I'm not.**

**Hibatsulova1827 0-0- XD lol they didn't find out this chapter. Or any time soon. lol.**

**flygon3300- Lulu Bell is in here a lot. XD She isn't even my favorite character... Tyki and Allen are. But, she shares second place with Komui. :/**

**XxNella-needs-powerxXrawr- Thank you. :'D you make me so happy. And I love Allen from the other dimension place thingy. :D**

**Raychaell Dionzeros- :) :D XD :D :)**

**Alice Nyte- Yes, this story and I(Nat and Laila) are Awesome. Like a boss. And Prussia.**

**kitsune630- It IS long. But It's well written. I laughed when he called Lavi a pedo rabbit! XD**

**9lives8secrets- yeah... Why did I put Allen I'm a dress...?**


End file.
